Ceiling fan and fixture braces exist that support outlet boxes and the like. The braces are installed between supports, such as trusses or joists, in the ceiling. However, existing braces are generally awkward to install. Generally, installing existing braces requires the installer to measure and mark installation points on the supports. The brace must then be visually aligned with that installation point on the supports. Securing the brace to the supports becomes difficult if the installer did not have the brace in the correct or desired position when marking the installation points. A need exists for a brace assembly that does not require physically marking installation points on the supports.
Another problem with existing braces is that the installer must physically hold the brace in position with one hand while trying to secure the brace to the supports with fasteners. Some existing braces provide prongs that may be hammered into the supports with one hand while the installer's other hand supports the brace in its installation position. Still other existing braces provide double-faced tape to temporarily support the brace in place while the installer securely fastens the brace to the supports. Those existing braces are awkward and inefficient to install and require a great deal of dexterity on the part of the installer. A need exists for a brace assembly that is easily and efficiently installed and secured to supports.
Existing braces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,386 to Collins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,851 to Bowden, Jr. et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,894 to Deschamps et al. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the Collins patent, the prongs 21 are hammered to drive the prongs 24 into the joists 11. As shown in FIGS. 2b and 5 of the Bowden patent, the tabs 42 are hammered into joists 51 and 52 to temporarily secure the brace between the joists. As shown in FIG. 1 of the Deschamps patent, the tubes 10 and 12 are temporarily secured by hammering plates 14 and 16 to drive spikes 15 into the joists. Thus, temporarily securing the braces to the joists requires dexterity and tools. A need exists for a brace assembly that is temporarily secured between supports simply and without tools.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved brace assemblies to support outlet boxes.